Elysium
by Juliet Grace
Summary: For Wilbo11, all the pairings are inside! You know that bad feeling that sat in the pit of stomach? When you just know, something bad is going to happen? Well that particular feeling had managed to worm its way into almost every single camper. "I'm sure its nothing Wise Girl, it was then Chiron would tell us. Right?" R


**Right this is for Wilbo-11, it isn't my idea! I just wrote it, I added a few changes. There is Percabeth (Despite the fact that I'm not a major fan...I think its because I dislike Annabeth...) Perlia (if you squint, like seriously squint) and PercyxZoë what the pairing name is (again if ya squint, I tried to make it a bit less subtle than the Perlia one, but since Percy has just died and left Annabeth, I didn't think it be right to have them kiss or anything like that. But if you use your imagination you can see where it might be heading...after awhile.**

**Anyways, I think I said I'd get it done yesterday, so its like a day late. Sorry but my internets been shit and I couldn't get it working, I was going to post it yesterday but no internet means no , that my laptops being a right douchebag at the moment. So I'll post it now, before my laptop goes. Enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: Don't any of Rick's amazingness, if I did welp...I would be happy...amazingly happy!**

* * *

You know that bad feeling that sat in the pit of stomach? When you just _know_, something bad is going to happen? Well that particular feeling had managed to worm its way into almost every single camper (apart from the younger and the care-free ones), its was a total shock to see the Stolls brothers looking sombre as well.

Something bad was going to happened, that much was for sure.

But instead of focusing on the uneasy feeling, Annabeth was more concerned on what was going to happen. The daughter of Athena had a thirst for knowledge, and this time was not an exception. The blonde girl was sat near the basketball courts, studying away on a bench. Her boyfriend, Percy, had managed to drag her from her cabin.

Percy who was a care-free sort of guy (you know?), one who was easy-going and had a good sense of humour seemed to be affect by the down cast mood of the other campers.

"I'm sure its nothing Wise Girl, it was then Chiron would tell us. Right?" he said while ago, while they were walking.

"Well it isn't just the campers!" Annabeth had interjected, "Even the Hunters are being a bit more moody and touchy than normal."

"You can tell?" And just like that, for a rare minute Annabeth had giggled. And the dark, uneasy feeling in her stomach had vanished.

"Oh there's Nic, I'll be over there, OK?" he asked, he kissed her cheek and left before she managed to reply. So here she was, sitting on a bench, quietly scribbling away in her notebook. She _was _going to get to the bottom of this...this _funk_.

It wasn't until Grover came running up that she finally noticed that the sour mood had deepened, the son of Poseidon looked puzzled when he came over, shortly followed by Lord of the Dead's son. Grover was panting, bent over with his hands on his knees as he tried to cough out his message.

"Umm Grover I mean this in the nicest of ways," Annabeth started, "But the Hades do you want?"

"G-ga...ea" he managed. It was enough to make the hairs on the back of the three demigods necks stand up on end.

A curse left Percy's lips, Grover collapsed next to Annabeth on the bench. "Must eat...less...enchiladas..."

Despite himself Nico snorted, a bemused smirk gracing his lips for a second. Only for a second though because the son of the Sea God had already started dragging him away to go get armour. Annabeth was on her feet too, she bid Grover a polite farewell and sprinted back to her cabin while her friends went to theirs. They met up minutes later in the centre, skin clad with armour and scowls masking their faces.

"Lets do this."

Percy was the first running, he made it to Thalia's Tree. Said girl was a feet away, fighting fiercely. She was surrounded by other Hunters, Phoebe was there too. She looked worn out and bloody. The battle was almost a full scale fight, what surprised Percy the most was the giant looming over the hordes of monsters.

Surely all the giants were flocking to Greece, for the big battle against Gaea. But sadly no, this giant had probably been instructed to attack the cabin while the demigods were vulnerable and busy. Too busy to notice a giant creature stomping towards them before it was too late. The campers were doing a brave job, many were standing but way too many had already fallen.

Percy joined in just as Annabeth and Nico pulled up, "Percy wait!"

But he didn't hear it, diving into the heat of the battle. Annabeth cursed, muttering something about a stupid, impulsive son of Poseidon was going to get himself killed. Nico rolled his eyes and pushed Annabeth into the battle, she was one her feet in seconds slashing and dodging, slowly but surely making her way to Percy.

The battle hadn't lasted long, and that was because their mission wasn't to attack the camp, but to _attack _a certain loose canon. The giant had made quick business of the matter, while the black haired teen was distracted by the shout of certain blonde haired daughter of a Goddess of Wisdom, he had brought his foot up and down quickly.

However that stupid daughter of Zeus, stupidly brave, impulsive and possibly suicidal, had jumped in the way of the demigod. Pushing him away from the giant's foot. There had been that silent moment, that dragged on for far too long, but it was broken by the ungodly shriek of another demigod. The blonde girl looked absolutely heartbroken and sick.

The last few seconds in her eyes were a blur, she had seen the giant raise its gigantic foot and had screamed at her boyfriend to get out the way. Of course she hadn't anticipated what was to come next. Her best friend, someone she had loved like a sister, had jumped in the way (abandoning her fight) to push her cousin out the way. She had taken the fall for him, because of that stupidly reckless move she was now squashed under the giants foot.

No doubtfully dead.

It had taken the son of Poseidon to reason a few moments to figure out what had just happened. One second he had been standing up looking out at a terrified face of his girlfriend, then the next he was laying face down on his elbows a few feet away. A giant gush of wind had ran up him, shuffling his hair. He had looked up, underneath the giants foot was a spear, a very familiar spear and a hand. A broken charm bracelet lay a few feet away. Actually right next to him.

Pitting it up, he studying it. Then it clicked inside his brain, oh gods she hadn't really? She wasn't really..._dead_? Percy felt sick.

"Thalia!"

He scrambled to his feet, he didn't take one step before he noticed the strange warmth spreading through his upper chest and back. Then the sickeningly sweet smell of...of _blood_. The red liquid stained his shirt, gushing faster and faster from his chest. He looked down.

The sight that greeted him was not a pretty one, fact he threw up. The sword that pireced him slid from him and back to the master's side. Annabeth screamed again, this one just as horrid as the last.

She raced over to him, she caught him just as he fell to the ground, she cradled him. His head resting just below her shoulder, his body was unnaturally heavy.

"Oh gods Seaweed Brain!" she cried, the tears rolled down her cheeks, "You'll be already, I won't let you go. Not now, not when I _just _got you back!"

Percy could feel his life slipping away, he could barely hear her voice. But he heard that sentence perfectly clear. It was heartbreaking, it hit him harder than the sword had.

"No I won't lose you too! I already lost Luke, now Thalia – I'm not letting you leave. I won't let you go!" she said, gripping him tighter. Percy stroked her hair, smiling lazily. He closed his eyes, was it just him or was the world a little brighter than usual? He felt like air, slowly turning numb.

"Hey Wise Girl..." a trickled of blood ran down his chin, she lifted her head from his chest. His blood was heavy on her cheek. She wiped it away quickly, breaking eye contact with him.

"Yes Seaweed Brain?" she said, smiling through the tears.

"Wise Girl..." she looked worried again, she didn't feel like she was sat in the middle of the battle, cradling a dying friend.

"What is it?" she snapped, he snorted. But it ended in coughing up blood, violently too. "No, no no! I didn't mean it like that!"

"It-its...alright..." he muttered, his head lulling back. "Wise...Girl...?"

"Yes?" her tone had changed once more, becoming meek and quiet with a hint of pleading thrown in there.

"Break...up with m-me." that request had taken her completely off guard, she recoiled almost dropping his head.

"B-but why?"

"H-have...you _seen_...me?" she glared at him despite herself, she frowned but sighed.

"I really hate you sometimes, you know that?"

Another bloody chuckle, "I-I love yo-ou too."

His lazy smile was coated with blood, Annabeth trembled. "I love you too." She dropped her head, leaning on his bloody chest. She counted each time his chest rose.

1...

2...

3...

4...

The nothing. Not 5, it stopped after he let his fourth and last breath go. She waited for a minute for the next breathe, it never came. A sob started to rack her body. She couldn't take it, she had Luke last summer. Despite him being a total jackass, he had done the right thing. A only a few minutes before Percy she had lost Thalia (she was sure Jason reaction would be almost, if not more, worse than her's) and now Percy.

"Where am I?" Percy woke up, drool dribbling down his chin and onto his t-shirt. He was in a boat, neat to someone. A small person, bundled up in a too big greyish-black cloak. He pulled back the hood, he was shocked to see Thalia. The daughter of Zeus was snoring quietly, she looked almost..._peaceful_.

"Welcome to the Underworld. Your new home Elysium." a cloaked figure said, a deep booming voice that startled Thalia awake.

"Wha...?"

"Shh, don't worry." Percy hushed her, pulling her tighter into his side, she nodded sleepily and fell right back to sleep. He couldn't see it, but he could tell the cloaked figure had smiled.

"How sweet."

The boat hit land and Percy (and Thalia with him) teetered to the side.

"Your destination." he said broadly, swooping out an arm to the land. It was marvellous, really beautiful. Annabeth would have loved it here. All the ancient Greek styled architect, all of it in tact. Percy stared at the place for awhile, but eventually scooped the sleeping girl in arms and walked onto land.

The figure showed them – well more like Percy around, he had to be sure to show Thalia around when she woke up – Percy had him stop and help him put Thalia on his back, it took a few minutes but soon the sleeping girl's head up snoring softly next to his ear. If it had been anyone else, he might had been annoyed but it was Thalia, so he didn't think much of it.

"Your rooms." a small house, big enough to fit four bedrooms in, stood near the seaside (was it sea? It sure looked like it).

"Woah."

The figure smirked, slowly melting into the shadows.

"Hey do you think..." he turned around but the man or woman wasn't there any more. "Gods this place creepier than it looks."

Percy sighed, he shifted a bit. Thalia was becoming slightly more heavy...or was he just getting more tired. Or was it both?

"Percy?" he spun around. Zoë, the former Huntress, was standing a couple feet away. She looked shocked, then yet more shocked when she saw who he was carrying. "Thalia?"

The daughter of Zeus mumbled, but turned her head away from them.

"Shush, she's asleep. I'd rather keep her like that for awhile, she might be in a better mood and easier to deal with."

Zoë nodded, she smiled. "It is both a pleasant and horrible surprise to see you here."

Percy frowned, he wasn't sure how to respond to that.

"Ummm...thanks?"

She giggled, OK Percy finding this fairly strange.

"You have not changed much since our last meeting."

"Ummm yeah, thanks I guess...again."

Her giggle was actaully fairly cute, but it reminded him too much of Annabeth and her cute giggle whenever he did some stupid, it be followed by a kiss...He frowned, thinking of the blonde girl made his heart ache.

"I must ask you a question..." she said, she looked up and saw his face and quickly added, "If that would not cause any problems."

"I don't know..."

"Its not like I'm going to ask to court you."

"Court..eh?" he shook his head, she was getting better at her modern English. Well I guess you'd had loads of time to practise if your dead.

"Does not matter, I was going to ask if you finally got the courage to ask Annabeth Chase to be-"

"My grilfriend?"

She nodded.

"Yeah, but since I'm dead it doesn't do much good does it? Especially while she's still living..."

She snorted, "I supposes not, well I shall leave you with Thalia-"

"You know Thalia became your replacement after you died, right?"

_Ouch, what to go Percy! Be seriously insensitive by blurting that out, and its wasn't like you were exactly kind when you said it either! And replacement? Good choice of words there! Annabeth's right, I am a Seaweed Brain!_

Zoë looked shocked, it wasn't surprsing considering what he had said. But she didn't seem to notice his choice of words, instead she notice who her 'replacement' was.

"Thalia took my place?" she looked confused. Percy nodded. It was awhile before she answered again. "I thought she did not want to become a Hunter."

"Well she told me, a few days after your death that she did it because she was honouring a friend."

Zoë smiled.

* * *

**Good? Bad? Seriously tell me what you guys think, I know the endings a bit shite but when I was writing it, it was like 3 a.m. on my phone and I wasn't exactly awake. I was more of a zombie. OK review...**

**FEED ME!**

**-Dz **


End file.
